Los Declaro Marido y Mujer
by LAYLA RYU
Summary: UA: Ella estaba dolida por el desamor de un hombre, huir y quitarse la vida parece ser su única alternativa. Él es solo un pescador con una vida normal. El encuentro entre ambos no es usual, él trata de salvarla y ella a cambio le arrebata su hogar, su vida y su corazón. ¿Qué clase de mujer te pide matrimonio y entra en tu vida como una tormenta en el mar? Aviso: LEMON.


**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha solo le pertenecen a la honorable Rumiko Takahashi, a quien agradezco por haber creado tan magnífico anime. La historia por el contrario me pertenece a mí._

**Los declaro marido y mujer.**

**Capítulo 1: "¿Aceptas?"**

Corrió cada vez más fuerte, la brisa le golpeó el rostro pegando cabellos húmedos por las lágrimas en su rostro, el largo y esponjoso vestido ya se encontraba rasgado por todo el borde gracias a las piedras que la atacaban por llevar un paso tan desesperado, aquél elegante y bonito peinado que había lucido tan sólo unas horas atrás se convirtió en una melena enmarañada y debido a la carrera perdió uno de sus carísimos tacones; era una novia que momentos antes pudo ser la envidia de muchas mujeres y ahora todo un desastre.

Cayó de bruces sobre el duro suelo y sintió estremecerse todo su cuerpo por el golpe, las lágrimas impedían su visión y la falta de fuerzas en sus articulaciones inutilizaban el movimiento. Desesperada volvió a ponerse de pie y renegó con las pocas fuerzas que aún le quedaban. Las cosas para ella nunca salían bien, su vida siempre fue manipulada por su tutora y cuando creía que al fin podría hacer algo sin la intervención de aquella mujer, acababa mal; pero en esta ocasión se había rendido. Conocer a aquél hombre había sido una luz en su lúgubre existencia, dentro de su ser algo se había encendido y pensó que al menos uno de sus sueños se haría real.

Pero la realidad fue cruel. Después de todo qué hombre estaría dispuesto a casarse con una mujer que solo había visto un par de veces, ni siquiera mantenían una relación normal, pero estaban comprometidos y eso había sido suficiente para la ingenua muchacha que era.

Musitó su nombre con rencor y enojada reinició su trayecto hacia el fin de su existencia. Sus ojos vislumbraron un acantilado a unos pocos metros y una sonrisa irónica se formó en sus labios, parecía que todo estaba a favor de que desapareciera y sin si quiera dudarlo un poco, corrió con más fuerza; en su mente acarició la imagen de aquél a quien había amado, del hombre que la traicionó, del ser que la cambio por una simple estudiante, de su sueño hecho cenizas.

Y se impulsó para caer.

El brusco agarre la hizo despertar del trance, unos fuertes brazos presionaron alrededor de su esbelta cintura y la hicieron chocar con la dura superficie de un cuerpo. Ella no fue consciente de nada hasta que unos sorprendentes ojos dorados inspeccionaban con insistencia su perturbado rostro.

— ¡Maldita seas Mujer! ¡¿Acaso estás loca?!— Gritó un joven frente a ella sin delicadeza, mientras las palmas de sus manos mantenían apresadas sus mejillas —Lanzarte de esa manera— regañó.

Ella se impresionó por el tono que empleaba, como si se tratara de una pequeña niña; nadie a excepción de su tutora le había hablado así en su corta vida, todos temían a que ella pudiera tomar represivas.

— ¿Qué dices?— preguntó confundida —Espera, antes que eso, ¿me llamaste loca?— recuperando la compostura se alejó del tacto cálido que recibía y alzó su mentón de forma altanera —No tienes el derecho a llamarme así y mucho menos tú, un simple hombre de clase baja, ¿acaso no sabes quién soy?— exclamó percatándose de la apariencia del sujeto y el desagradable olor a pescado que desprendía. Se trataba de un simple pescador. —Mi nombre es Kagome, Kagome Higurashi— aclaró colocando una mano sobre su pecho —Así que cuida tu vocabulario tan vulgar.

Él frunció el ceño enojado, esa mujer desagradecida comenzaba a desesperarlo; había corrido todo el trayecto de la playa hasta ese lugar cuando Miroku, uno de sus amigos, señaló con la boca abierta la figura de ella a unos metros del acantilado. Todos sus camaradas, incluyéndolo, se quedaron mudos de la sorpresa, pero ninguno de los muchachos quiso hacerse el héroe y arriesgarse a caer junto a aquella desquiciada chica; desafortunadamente Inuyasha era lo suficientemente estúpido como para intentarlo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, soltó la red de pesca y corrió a toda velocidad hacia el declive.

El rápido palpitar de su pecho ya se había calmado y en su lugar el enojo comenzaba a bullir como lava en su ser, por un instante se arrepintió de comenzar una carrera hasta ese lugar por alguien que no valía la pena, quizá si aún estuviera ella dispuesta a caer con gusto le daría un empujón.

—No me importa su nombre y la importancia que se supone tiene, pero debería dar las gracias cuando alguien la salva o al menos una recompensa— murmuró con los dientes apretados.

—Pero yo no te pedí que me salvaras, ha sido decisión tuya el salvarme— informó cruzándose de brazos.

—Bien, tienes razón— con la postura rígida se acercó hasta a ella y la levantó en vilo, ella expulsó un pequeño grito y sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando se percató que la llevaba hacia la orilla del precipicio —Podemos arreglar este asunto, después de todo no quiero ser un obstáculo para que lleves acabo tu suicidio— esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa cuando sintió los dedos de ella cerrarse sobre su ropa.

— ¡Para! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!— llena de miedo se aferró a la maloliente camisa del sujeto y enterró su rostro en el pecho masculino.

— ¿Qué sucede? No querías lanzarte y morir como la trágica novia dejada en el altar— mofó con sarcasmo —Ya veo, si no es eso entonces eres una especie de amante a los deportes extremos— se impulsó con un pie y dio un salto haciendo chillar a la joven, dio algunas vueltas mientras recibía palabras desesperadas por parte de ella.

— ¡Basta por favor!— sollozó presa del pánico y entonces todo se calmó, el sonido de las olas chocando contra las piedras fue lo único que escuchaba en conjunto con la pesada respiración de quien la sostenía firmemente. Fue cuando logró darse cuenta de su entorno y de lo fuerte que era aquél hombre como para cargarla con tanta facilidad. Su mirada asustadiza se alzó para indagar en el rostro masculino, con miedo a que en cualquier momento fuera lanzada hacia el mar.

_-El mar-_ Susurró su mente.

Otro grito salió de su garganta cuando fue soltada y golpeó contra el duro suelo, cerró los ojos pensando que en realidad estaría rodeada de agua pero los abrió rápidamente a causa del dolor. Un poco confundida miró a su alrededor y se topó con el hombre que la había salvado.

—Es una lástima que no sea un buen samaritano para ayudarte a morir— suspiró con pesar —además en este lugar la vida es valorada como un gran tesoro, no importa si es muy dura para vivirla.

Las palabras taladraron en su cabeza, desvió su mirada de la del hombre y se quedó muda por lo que ahora veía. El mar brillaba en su máximo esplendor y la brisa golpeaba su rostro como una caricia llena de amor.

—La vida es un gran tesoro— repitió con claridad sus palabras.

—No me malinterprete— dijo poniendo una expresión de aburrimiento —si usted cae al mar y se ahoga, contaminará sus aguas haciendo que la pesca se vuelva mala y que nosotros no tengamos trabajo por largas temporadas.

La joven azabache le dirigió una mirada llena de indignación.

—Yo no contaminaría el mar, al contrario, puede que la pesca incluso se vuelva mejor— se defendió.

—Lo dudo, una novia dejada en el altar lleva depresión en su corazón— se burló observando su vestido.

—No soy una novia abandonada— exclamó con furor.

— ¿Entonces?— se hincó frente a la mujer —Eres la actriz de un drama romántico y desesperaste al último momento— dijo acariciando el encaje roto de su vestido —te tomaste tan bien el papel que ahora quieres morir como la trágica novia— arqueó una ceja al finalizar.

—Te equivocas, yo fui la que lo dejó en el altar y esto no es un drama— sus labios temblaron y el primer sollozo se hizo presente desencadenando muchos más hasta un llanto doloroso — ¡No es un maldito drama romántico!

Inuyasha se quedó en blanco, podía tratar con cualquier cosa incluyendo una tormenta, pero menos con una mujer llorando; descendía de una familia de hombres que eran unos completos idiotas cuando se trataba de las lágrimas.

—Oye, tranquila— trató de consolar —solo estaba bromeando— comenzó a desesperarse al no saber qué hacer. Pensó que si la abrazaba se calmaría pero ella lo empujó cuando trató de acercarse y comenzó a golpearlo con los puños.

—Tú tienes la culpa de todo— sollozó —Prometiste qué harías todo lo que yo pidiera, que me darías cualquier cosa y que me amabas de verdad— otro lamentó surgió de sus labios —Se suponía que era yo el amor de tu vida y no aquella escuálida mocosa.

— ¡Cálmate!— la aferró de sus manos —Haré cualquier cosa que me pidas pero cálmate, regresa a ser la insoportable mujer de hace un momento.

Ella se detuvo al estar consciente de lo que sucedía; ese hombre no era su ex prometido y tampoco tenía la culpa de lo que le pasaba, al contrario, el pobre la había salvado y solo quería recibir una agradecimiento por ello. Sintiéndose culpable se mantuvo quieta.

— ¿Harás cualquier cosa?— preguntó desconsolada y recibiendo una afirmación inmediata. Sonrió con dolor y se puso de pie —Entonces cásate conmigo— pidió sacando un anillo de oro de entre sus ropas y poniéndolo frente a la mirada dorada.

Inuyasha se puso de pie algo perturbado por las palabras de la chica.

— ¿Casarme contigo?— en su mente la idea de que aquella joven está totalmente loca cobro fuerza.

— ¿No quieres verdad?— murmuró dejando caer una lágrima.

— ¡Claro que sí!— profirió tenso y preocupado de que iniciara con su llanto —Casémonos— sus labios le ofrecieron una enorme y falsa sonrisa. Más tarde hallaría la forma de hacerla reaccionar.

La joven sonrió un poco feliz, al menos un sucio pescador la quería; que importaba que se estuviera engañando, eso era suficiente para ella.

Tomó la fuerte mano del joven y deslizó el anillo metálico por su dedo anular; ella ya llevaba el suyo puesto desde que escapó, así que se limitó a admirar lo bien que encajaba el aro en el dedo masculino. Secándose las lágrimas, alzó la vista y se burló de ella misa. A esto había llegado por el despecho, a fingir una boda en el mar e imaginar que ese sujeto la amaba.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?— preguntó acariciando la palma de su mano y sin percatarse de la expresión que mostraba el desafortunado hombre.

—Inuyasha— murmuró él —Solo Inuyasha— concluyó observando las delicadas facciones de la muchacha. En otro momento y otras circunstancias, tal vez se hubiera visto atraído por esa belleza que descolocaba los sentidos; sin embargo, en una situación como esta, solo se preguntaba la razón por la que no ignoró a la suicida cuando pudo.

—Bien, Inuyasha ¿aceptas a Higurashi Kagome como tu esposa, para amarla y respetarla en los momentos difíciles y en la fortuna?

Inuyasha arqueó una ceja. _-¿Con esto se refería a casarse?-_ pensó antes de pronunciar un simple "si, acepto". No es como si tuviera validez el casarse sin un juez y sin testigos, mucho menos si se trataba de una persona que no contaba con sus facultades mentales estables o un simple pescador que salía a diario rumbo al mar en su pequeño bote; por lo que seguirle la corriente no le haría ningún daño.

—Y tú, Higurashi Kagome— continuó para ella misma — ¿aceptas a Inuyasha como tu esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo en los momentos difíciles y en la fortuna?— se mantuvo un leve instante en silencio, pensando que si tan solo fuera una simple aldeana en un pueblito lejano todo hubiera sido más fácil que ser una rica heredera de una poderosa familia. Ella musitó un débil "Si, acepto" antes de enfocar sus enormes ojos cafés en la mística mirada dorada. —Puedes besar a la novia— le dijo a Inuyasha sin ninguna expresión que revelara alegría.

Inuyasha no se movió, creyó que si esta era una broma por parte de sus amigos más tarde se las cobraría, les clavaría un arpón en el lugar donde más les doliera.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando los delgados brazos de la chica se enredaron tras su cuello y lo jalaron hacia ella, sus labios se vieron atrapados por los femeninos en un suave y delicado beso que lo hizo suspirar de placer. Ella intensificó el beso y enredó sus dedos en su negro cabello, un estremecimiento de goce corrió por su espina dorsal impulsándolo a apretarla contra su cuerpo e introducir su lengua en la boca de ella. Se separaron jadeando y con la mente en blanco.

—Felicidades— declaró la chica con la voz entrecortada —Es ahora Higurashi Inuyasha, bienvenido a la familia mí amado esposo, muchas gracias por cumplir mi sueño— se liberó del agarre y sin decir nada más comenzó a alejarse de él.

— ¡Espera!— gritó Inuyasha, alcanzándola y apresando uno de sus brazos — ¿Qué se supone que fue aquello?— preguntó con una mueca de disgusto.

Kagome sonrió. Hizo una leve inclinación en señal de disculpa y agradecimiento por todo lo ocurrido hace unos minutos y volvió a darse la vuelta con la intención de irse.

—Kagome— murmuró Inuyasha, acariciando sus labios con la yema de sus dedos y quedándose inmóvil mientras ella desaparecía de su vista. Desvió sus ojos hacia el anillo que reposaba sobre su dedo y se impresionó al detallarlo con más calma, lo sacó y colocó a la altura de su mirada; dentro del aro se podía leer claramente _Kagome, _el nombre de la desquiciada mujer —Me pregunto ¿cuánto me darán por esta baratija si lo ofrezco en el muelle?— murmuró sin dejar de inspeccionar el objeto —Supongo que no será mucho, pero tal vez sea suficiente para comprar la cena de esta noche.

Alzándose de hombros, guardó la joya dentro de uno de sus bolsillos y caminó hacia la playa tarareando una canción.

Aquella enloquecida joven había salido de su vida tan rápido y sin más problemas, pero aunque agradecía el no volverla a ver nunca más, en su corazón había dejado un gran revuelo.

…

Kagome caminó tambaleándose por el odioso suelo lleno de piedras, un pie le ardía a causa del zapato y el otro a falta de este; tenía heridas en toda la planta y parte de sus rodillas, sus codos también estaban raspados y aunque la sangre ya estaba seca aun dolía. Además estaba perdida, no sabía por dónde vino, por lo que no tenía idea cual era el camino correcto para regresar.

Maldijo a todos.

¿En qué momento acepto que su boda fuera realizada en ese lugar? Su tutora o mejor dicho, su tía, le había dicho que no se preocupara de nada, que las bodas lujosas ya no estaban de moda y que un tema nuevo causaría una grande impresión, así que ella planeó todo, incluyendo el vestido que llevaba. Cada detalle fue pagado por el dinero de su familia pero organizado por la cruel de Urasue Higurashi, con quien agradecía no compartir lazos de sangre, su ambiciosa tía solo había procurado casarse con alguien adinerado y encontró la oportunidad con un miembro de la familia Higurashi; pero al morir sus padres y su tío, tanto ella como su hermana mayor quedaron bajo el cuidado del único familiar vivo.

Aunque ahora ya tuviera la mayoría de edad aún seguía siendo "guiada" por su tutora, después de todo ella administraba la herencia y negocios de la familia, por lo que destituirla de su cargo llevaría a arriesgarlo todo, incluyendo su buena posición; a menos, claro, de que ella consiguiera casarse con el hombre "indicado" o uno elegido por su tía, entonces podía obtener su parte de la herencia.

A Kagome no le importaba el dinero, siempre había sido rebelde y se negaba a obedecer a esa horripilante bruja, mucho menos darle la satisfacción de desposarse con los hombres que le presentaba, pero cuando conoció a Sesshomaru todo cambio; el amor inundó su cabeza y la hizo actuar como una tonta, cada palabra y orden de su tía era obedecida con el único fin de agradar a su amado. Quizás en aquél momento se sentía agradecida de que Urasue pensara en ella como su "adorada sobrina" y que le presentara a uno de los hombres más ricos y apuesto de Japón. Kagome se enamoró profundamente del caballero, sin pensar que todo estaba diseñado con anterioridad para fortalecer a amabas familias.

Pero ella lo sospechó y a pesar de todo lo había aceptado, fue la muñeca que ellos querían hasta este día.

Se detuvo mirando la tierra bajo sus pies y sintiéndose peor. Tanto tiempo espero por el día especial, se comportó como una mujer digna de ser la esposa de Sesshomaru y trató de impresionarlo, todo para que al final se presentara antes de la ceremonia cogido de la mano con esa mocosa.

Las palabras de su ex prometido resonaban en su cabeza como un eco.

"_Lo siento Kagome, no puedo casarme contigo porque a quien amo es a Rin"._

—Eres un maldito— musitó dejando caer sus lágrimas, era consciente de las veces que había llorado en ese momento, su nariz de seguro estaba roja al igual que sus ojos y su aspecto desaliñado dejaba mucho que pensar. Todos debieron sorprenderse cuando ella huyó de ahí sin detenerse a mirar atrás, solo corrió sin pensar en nada más que escapar.

Para empeorar las cosas, ni siquiera conocía a qué lugar habían venido para celebrar su boda, no tenía efectivo o su móvil para pedir ayuda, mucho menos sentido de la orientación. Avanzó unos pasos más y levantó su rostro al escuchar sonidos lejanos. Esperanzada por tener una oportunidad no paro a pesar del dolor en sus pies.

A lo lejos alcanzó a visualizar un pequeño pueblo, se impresionó por la frágil estructura que mostraban las pequeñas casas y la poca cantidad de personas que transitaban, ella se adentró entre las estrechas calles, que a pesar de la falta de espacio era casi imposible estrellarse contra alguien. Sin embargo, debido a esto, toda la atención estaba centrada en ella, en la mujer con un desgarrado vestido de novia. Kagome suspiro incómoda por todas las miradas y murmullos que la rodeaban.

Su estómago gruñó en protesta, se había saltado el desayuno por sugerencia de su "querida" tutora y ahora anhelaba un pedazo de pan. Arrastrando los pies se dirigió hacia una casa de té, dentro de la cual, solo se encontraba una pareja de ancianos que le dirigieron una mirada extrañada por su aspecto; Kagome los ignoró como alguien que presume de un linaje puro.

—Disculpe— llamó aclarándose la garganta y atrayendo la atención de una mujer de edad avanzada que parecía desesperada por encender el fuego.

—Un momento— pidió la anciana sin despegar su mirada de lo que hacía y continuaba abanicando con fuerza; sus ojos centellaron cuando logró encender la brasa —Listo— exclamó orgullosa y sacudiéndose las manos — ¿Qué desea?— preguntó antes de levantar la vista y sorprenderse por el estado de la muchacha — ¿Pero que le ha pasado?— asustada se acercó hasta a ella y la examinó en silencio.

La joven azabache se sintió incómoda por la repentina amabilidad, pero esbozó una sonrisa agradecida a la mujer. —No es nada por lo que deba preocuparse, me preguntaba si…— se interrumpió pensando sus palabras. Necesitaba llamar a su familia, pero ¿para qué? ¿No había sido su propia tía quien la había ofrecido a un hombre rico con el fin de obtener más dinero? Y aunque deseara poder comunicarse con su hermana, esta se encontraba bajo el control de Urasue y cualquier pista de su paradero llegaría a la vieja bruja. Kagome no deseaba regresar a casa solo para tener que salir con el nuevo pretendiente escogido por su tía, no permitiría que se volviera a entrometer en su vida.

— ¿Qué deseas querida?— indagó la anciana sin comprender el silencio de la chica.

—Solo me gustaría algo de comida y un lugar donde poder quedarme— murmuró tranquilamente y sintiéndose segura junto a esa mujer.

— ¿Llevas dinero contigo por lo qué pides?— cuestionó arrugando su entrecejo.

Kagome se sonrojó y retorció sus manos con nerviosismo.

—Lo siento, pero yo no tengo dinero.

— ¿Qué clase de chica pretende fugarse sin plata?— la regordeta y anciana mujer se cruzó de brazos —puedo ofrecerte algo de comida sin pedirte nada a cambio, pero entenderás que no puedo hospedarte— informó deteniendo su mirada en el desgastado vestido.

—Muchas gracias— suspiró cansada, lo importante por ahora era recuperar sus fuerzas —Creo que eso sería suficiente.

—Un momento— la detuvo —podría rentarte una pequeña casa que poseo a unos minutos de aquí— sus cansinos ojos se posaron en el cuello de la joven y Kagome comprendió lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la mujer.

Kagome desabrochó el collar de diamantes que adornaba su esbelto cuello y lo entregó a la mujer —Espero y esto sea suficiente por el alojamiento— la anciana sonrió y regresó el collar.

—Eres hija de una gran familia, ¿no es así?— sus expresivos gestos confundieron a la chica —puedes pagarme después, ahora ven, te prepararé algo para que recuperes energías— miró de nueva cuenta el horrible vestido -antes una belleza- y exhaló un suspiro —también te conseguiré algo de ropa, toma asiento y relájate— guiñándole un ojo le dio la espalda.

— ¿Señora?— llamó y esbozó una sonrisa —En verdad se lo agradezco.

—Soy Kaede— dijo a cambio ella.

—Y yo Kagome— contestó —Kagome Higurashi.

Kaede sonrió sin sorprenderse por el apellido de la chica —Bienvenida a Okunoto, Kagome.

…

Inuyasha lanzó al viento el anillo y lo capturó de nuevo antes de que este cayera a la arena para perderse, unas cuantas veces antes había estado repitiendo el proceso e incluso llegó a atraparlo con la boca; el aburrimiento sumado a la falta de trabajo lo estaban matando. Llevaba días sin tener suerte en la pesca, solo conseguía su ración diaria para vivir y estaba consciente que debía pagar el alquiler de su propia casa a Kaede, de lo contrario pasaría un mal trago con la anciana.

Los pasos a su espalda llamaron su atención y giró su rostro unos cuantos centímetros a la izquierda para encontrarse con Miroku, su amigo y compañero de pesca.

—El clima está empeorando, dudo que podamos conseguir incluso algo para la cena— comentó acercándose a Inuyasha y perdiendo su mirada azul en el reflejo del agua — ¿Sabes cómo arreglártelas?— sacudió su pie de la arena que había quedado impregnada en sus sandalias.

—Logré conseguir algo en la mañana pero me temó que tendré suerte si alcanza para la cena— un suspiro se escapó de entre sus labios —además no cuento con el dinero suficiente para comprar por lo menos semillas o vegetales en el pueblo y Kaede estará presionándome porque pague el alquiler de este mes.

Miroku le dirigió una mirada comprensiva. —Es una suerte que yo aún viva con Mushin, si ese anciano maloliente no se hubiera responsabilizado de mi cuando era niño estaría en la misma condición que tú— sus labios le ofrecieron una pequeña sonrisa que para el ojidorado fue una clara burla de su situación.

—No necesito a nadie que se encargue de mi— murmuró malhumorado —soy lo suficientemente capaz de sobrevivir por mi cuenta.

—Nunca pretendí ofenderte Inuyasha— se disculpó —Pero a diferencia de ti, mi fuerza es menor y mis habilidades limitadas.

—Podrías ser mejor si dejaras de pasar tanto tiempo en la taberna bebiendo sake y jugando con las muchachas de vida alegre— vociferó, arrojando una vez más, la joya al aire.

—Inuyasha, solo disponemos de una vida en este mundo y por desafortunado que se vea, tenemos que encontrarle el lado bueno— explicó haciendo ademanes exagerados con sus manos —Deberías hacer lo mismo que yo, quizá pueda presentarte a esa exuberante joven que me atendió hace dos noches.

—No estoy interesado— irguiéndose con cuidado interrumpió a su amigo, pero en el descuido dejó caer el anillo en la arena, atrayendo la atención de Miroku hacia el objeto.

— ¡Vaya!— exclamó sorprendido y levantando el aro dorado —Y yo pensé que realmente no tenías dinero suficiente para sobrevivir— sus profundos ojos azules inspeccionaron cada detalle del anillo — ¿Acaso es alguna joya que perteneció a tu madre?— los bordes del pequeño y elegante anillo le daban un aspecto sofisticado, la lisa superficie y el material que lo componían daban la clara indicación de que su costo estaba sobre cualquier cantidad de dinero que Miroku pudiera imaginar. Por un instante el brillo lo dejó perplejo y abstraído, se preguntó ¿cuánto licor podría conseguir tan solo con esa argolla? Posiblemente lo suficiente como para que Mushin quedará inconsciente por un mes entero. Una radiante sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro.

—No es de mi madre— explicó arrebatando la costosa sortija de las manos de su amigo.

— ¿Entonces?— preguntó aturdido —No creeré la historia de que la has encontrado en el mar, nadie por esta zona podría comprar algo así y ser tan descuidado como para perderlo— clavó su mirada inquisitiva en Inuyasha —Además en esta región tan alejada del acceso turístico, no podría hallarse un tesoro como ese— declaró lleno de seguridad — ¿Acaso lo has robado?— indagó de manera recelosa.

—Miroku— llamó el muchacho y cortando las conjeturas de su amigo —No me he encontrado el anillo y tampoco lo robé— a su mente vino la imagen de la joven que salvó. Aún no lograba comprender lo que había sucedido —Es algo que prefiero olvidar por el momento— expresó cansado. Guardó el anillo en uno de sus bolsillos y se giró para el pueblo.

— ¿Es algo referido a la extraña chica de esta mañana?— preguntó observando como la espalda de Inuyasha se tensaba —Así que si tiene que ver con la mujer que salvaste— su sonrisa hizo aparición de nueva cuenta —Si realmente pretendes olvidarla solo vende el anillo, habrá alguien que desee comprarlo.

—Ya lo intenté, en este pueblo los habitantes no se interesan por algo que no sean capaz de comer o intercambiar por comida, las joyas se han dejado para los habitantes de Tokio— finalizó dejando a su amigo en la playa.

Miroku sabía que no era verdad, la gente del pueblo solía ser amigable y benevolente; por lo que suponía que aquella simple joya significaba algo más que un valor monetario para Inuyasha. Quizá y el encuentro con aquella joven había refrescado su pasado, un pasado que nadie en esa región olvidaría con facilidad.

…

Kagome se impresionó por la casita que se alzaba con elegancia frente a ella, la delicada pero preciosa estructura era indicada para la zona donde había sido construida, no era lujosa y tampoco se podría considerar enorme, era más bien sencilla y reconfortante; un espacio que fue diseñado para que fuera habitado por una pequeña familia. Mantenía el diseño tradicional de las antiguas viviendas del periodo Meiji o al menos eso es lo que le pareció a Kagome.

—Es preciosa— sus grandes ojos acariciaban con lentitud los detalles que conformaban la vivienda.

—Claro que lo es— dijo a cambio Kaede —Su diseño fue obtenido de las Residencias Tokikuni, mi padre estaba obsesionado con la arquitectura tradicional, había disfrutado aquellas bellezas durante su juventud, pero al desaparecer decidió crear esta casa para mi madre. Viví un tiempo aquí hasta que nos fue imposible mantenerla en condiciones, por lo que nos mudamos a la aldea junto con los demás y terminamos abandonando nuestro hogar— La joven azabache escuchó con total atención y vislumbró la nostalgia en los ojos cansados de la anciana.

—Debió ser muy duro— argumentó siguiendo a Kaede por el pequeño sendero que encaminaba a la entrada.

—Lo fue. Cuando mis padres murieron, me pareció indicado regresar con mi esposo y mis futuros hijos, pero mi marido sufrió un accidente en la costa y falleció poco después; nunca logramos tener hijos y yo no pude casarme de nuevo; con el tiempo lo único que he podido hacer por esta casa es tratar de venderla o alquilarla. Hace años una joven con su hijo trató de pagármela, pero desafortunadamente murió años después.

— ¿Y desde entonces nadie la ha habitado?— inquirió llena de curiosidad y miedo.

—Ha habido alguien más— se limitó a contestar.

— ¿Alguien más?— el latir de su corazón se relajó, su postura indicó que esperaba una respuesta pero no recibió ninguna, Kaede la guío hacia el interior de la casa y le entregó una llave oxidada.

Kagome se quedó aún más sorprendida por el perfecto cuidado de la que ahora parecía una pequeña mansión. —Es como si el tiempo no hubiera transcurrido por este lugar— sus dedos delinearon la suave superficie de las puertas de arroz y tocaron la textura en las paredes de madera.

—Supongo que alguien ha hecho bien su trabajo durante este tiempo— murmuró riéndose —Pero me temó que no ha sido suficiente.

— ¿Bromea?— preguntó —Me impresiona que se mantenga en buen estado después de tantos años de estar en pie y sobre todo en este tipo de clima tan frío, la madera no luce podrida por la humedad y mantiene el calor de un hogar.

—No deberías sorprenderte Kagome, la casa ha sido renovada constantemente— informó con calma —Después de todo es lo único que me queda de mi familia, trato de invertir en ella lo poco que ganó en la aldea y con su alquiler; no es suficiente pero me ha permitido mantenerla como hasta ahora.

La joven mujer asintió sin dejar de maravillarse con su refugio temporal. Ella había pasado toda su infancia en una enorme mansión, en la que contar las habitaciones te llevaría más de un día y que si te descuidabas podrías acabar perdido entre los largos pasillos. Los jardines eran preciosos, pero desde la muerte de sus padres a ella no se le permitía permanecer más de dos horas entre las bellas flores, su vida se mantuvo reguardada entre su habitación, el comedor y la escuela universitaria; incluso para ver a su hermana debía pedir una cita y aunque a veces se fugaba con su leal amiga, nunca le pareció suficiente.

Era una mujer que deseaba más, como una niña caprichosa que anhelaba la autenticidad en sus objetos, solo que Kagome lo único que ansiaba era obtener el control de su propia vida.

—Bien, este es ahora tu guarida— se burló dirigiéndose hacia la entrada —espero y disfrutes tu estancia en Okunoto.

Kagome asintió aturdida.

—Kaede, muchas gracias— dijo haciendo una reverencia.

—Agradéceme después, pequeña. Espero y lo poco de arroz que te he dado pueda alcanzarte, no poseo carne pero de vez en cuando conseguimos pescado, si necesitas algo más no dudes en ir al pueblo, te ayudaré con lo que pueda— con una última sonrisa desapareció dejando a Kagome en la soledad.

— ¿Ahora qué haré?— se preguntó mordiendo la uña de su pulgar. Sus grandes ojos se posaron en lo que parecía ser una habitación y se dirigió ahí con paciencia, estaba un poco desordenada pero no sucia y aunque claramente faltaba una cama, encontró mantas y cobijas que podrían mantenerla caliente en esta fría noche.

Suspiró y lanzó lejos el vestido blanco con el que había cargado toda la cuesta para llegar ahí, a cambio Kaede le prestó ropa que sin lugar a dudas utilizó en su juventud, un kimono sencillo que se ataba con un delicado obi alrededor de su cintura; si Kagome no tuviera conocimiento de esa prenda quizá su uso hubiera sido complicado, pero gracias a que su tía tendía a vestir los trajes tradicionales en lugar de vestidos de marca extranjera, sabía incluso cómo moverse con él. Aunque en su vida solo vistió uno y el trágico evento a celebrar fue en el funeral de sus padres.

Desató con calma el obi y dejó caer su vestimenta al suelo, cansada y solo con ropa interior tendió las mantas formando un futón; dispuesta a dormir se metió entre las gruesas cobijas y cerró sus párpados dejándose llevar por el sueño.

Más tarde, el intenso ruido de algo golpearse la hizo despertar sobresaltada, esperó a escuchar otro sonido más y trató de consolarse que cualquier otro debía de venir de afuera, pero su mente trabajaba demasiado rápido y la idea de que era una mujer sola, semidesnuda en un lugar alejado de cualquier ayuda, desató el pánico en su interior y acabó con su poca cordura. El latido de su corazón se aceleró, todo estaba oscuro y para su mala suerte no recordaba haber visto algún tipo de interruptor de luz.

—Calma Kagome— susurró quedamente para ella misma —Son solo los animales que andan afuera— se reconfortó, sin embargo aun así sus nervios se alteraron. Nada le salía bien, primero la muerte de sus padres, la pérdida de su libertad, su amor no correspondido, su boda fallida y ahora… ahora tal vez moriría en un lugar alejado de su vida, sola y temblorosa a manos o garras de lo que fuera que parecía estar en la estancia, pues el ruido de pasos sobre el tatami se escuchaba claramente desde ese lugar.

Una débil luz se iluminó y la silueta de una persona se logró observar, Kagome entonces se preocupó; si era un ladrón no tenía que ofrecerle más que el collar de diamantes que Sesshomaru le regaló un día atrás y dudaba que alguien se conformara con este si Kaede lo había negado, asimilaba que su valor no era mucho. Por otro lado si pudiera negociar con quien fuera el individuo que perpetuaba su actual hogar, esperaba que no pidiera demasiado, podría ofrecerle mucho dinero pero si se le ocurría pedir otra forma de pago, una que involucrara su cuerpo; ella no estaba dispuesta a entregarse sin dar pelea antes. Le dejaría marcado el rostro de por vida.

Decidida o al menos un poco más tranquila alcanzó sus ropas y las ajustó sin delicadeza sobre su cuerpo, buscó algo que le pudiera ser de ayuda y se topó con un arma un tanto inusual, no sabía que Kaede gustara de un utensilio tan poco agraciado, ella no sabría cómo usarlo, pero logró identificar un gatillo y supuso que seguramente haría el mismo daño que un revólver.

Tomó aire pesadamente antes de correr la puerta y asomarse por rastro alguno de peligro, viendo que solo una pequeña lámpara iluminaba la habitación y sin otra presencia alguna; la pequeña llama bailoteaba distorsionando su propia sombra. Kagome tragó saliva con dificultad, podría dejar de preocuparse si no estuviera segura que ella no había prendido antes la lámpara y dudaba que Kaede hubiera regresado, se le veía agotada cuando se fue; por lo que, si se atrevía a llamarla cometería un grave error.

Un nuevo sonido se escuchó desde la parte trasera de la casa, lo que pensó que sería la cocina. Avanzó tratando de que sus pasos fueran más ligeros y no hicieran rechinar las duelas del suelo, su mano temblorosa alzó la pequeña cortina que dividía las dos habitaciones y sus ojos se sorprendieron de lo que vieron después.

Había un hombre de espaldas a ella, un alto y fornido sujeto que al parecer estaba cocinando, pues sus manos se movían constantemente y podía escuchar algo freírse, su estómago encontró ese preciso momento para pedir atención, no había probado alimento alguno después de lo que le ofreció Kaede y tampoco sabía preparar el arroz que le regaló, en el aspecto culinario Kagome no era precisamente una experta, ni siquiera una cocinera en nivel medio o normal; ella nunca había entrado a las cocinas de su casa más que para buscar a alguien de la servidumbre que pudiera prepararle su almuerzo.

Llevó inmediatamente ambas manos a su abdomen, como si pudiera callar el sonido que hacía, aún a pesar de que era opacado por el de la persona frente a ella. Su error se dio a conocer cuando, por su estupidez, dejó caer el arma y este resonó contra la madera; el extraño artefacto pareció activarse solo por el golpe y lanzó lo que parecía ser para Kagome una flecha, esta salió disparada y se clavó en la pared de enfrente, justo a unos centímetros del hombre que ahora la miraba como si ella fuera la intrusa y peligrosa ladrona.

— ¿Pero qué rayos?— Inuyasha totalmente impresionado y asustado dejó caer su comida al piso, la poca que le quedaba para cenar esta noche. Sus dorados ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa de lo que pasaba y como un imán siguieron el trayecto inverso de donde había sido lanzada la flecha de su arpón. Lo que vio lo dejó atónito, ella otra vez; la desquiciada y suicida mujer — ¡¿Acaso pretendías matarme?!— vociferó recuperándose y poniéndose inmediatamente de pie ya que había trastabillado y caído cuando el arma fue disparada.

Kagome no logró recuperarse con tanta rapidez, el incidente la había dejado muda y aturdida. Si el pobre hombre no hubiera reaccionado ante el sonido que emitió aquella arma, ella estaría lidiando con un cadáver.

—Yo… lo siento— alcanzó a decir.

— ¿Sentirlo?— preguntó ladeando su cabeza. Esta mujer estaba comenzando a ser un problemita en su vida —Más importante, ¿qué se supone que haces en mi casa? Pensé que nunca más te volvería a ver después de lo que me hiciste pasar esta mañana— cruzó sus brazos frente a su pecho esperando una respuesta.

— ¿Tu casa?— la pregunta fue hecha con un tono llenó de extrañeza por parte de Kagome, arqueando una ceja y poniéndose en una pose más segura se mantuvo firme —Esta casa ahora es mía o por lo menos hasta que decida dejarla, la he rentado a Kaede, su propietaria. Así que no entiendo cómo puede ser esta tu casa.

Inuyasha la miró con furia contenida. ¿Qué había hecho para que este día se volviera una pesadilla? Durante la mañana solo había capturado dos miserables pescados, uno que devoró como desayuno y el último que yacía sobre el suelo en ese preciso instante. Su red se había roto y el clima no favorecía para nada su labor, posterior a eso, frustrado había decidido volver a la playa con una nueva red, pero una voluble muchacha tomó la decisión de suicidarse frente a sus ojos por el desamor de un hombre y él como un idiota la salvó a pesar de no recibir más que un anillo en recompensa. Las burlas de sus amigos, quienes habían observado todo, permanecieron todo el día. Decidido fue a ofrecer la sortija entre sus conocidos y todos ellos le dijeron que no pagarían por una baratija, la información que Miroku le dio de la joya fue errónea y tuvo que conformarse con el último pescado que tendría para esta noche. Pero su pescado se estrelló contra el suelo de madera gracias a que él esquivó con agilidad el ataque de la mujer. De nueva cuenta con la suicida, la joven que argumentaba que Kaede le rentó su casa.

—Esa anciana— farfulló cerrando sus puños. Bien, no tenía dinero para pagar la renta, pero casi toda su vida había vivido en ese lugar; su madre pagó la vivienda con mucho esfuerzo y a pesar de no liquidarla le pertenecía, casi pagaron más de la mitad de lo que valía, pero lo habían hecho y esa viejecita no tomaba en cuenta sus esfuerzos, él seguía aportando cada mes su parte y sólo por esta ocasión no obtuvo la cantidad ni para sobrevivir el mismo. Dirigió su vista de nuevo a la joven y aunque ya la había observado, la detalló con calma. La poca ropa que llevaba dejaba admirar sus esbeltas y blancas piernas, la prenda estaba tan mal colocada que podía ver más que sus largas extremidades pero se limitó a guardar silencio y mirar hacia otra parte —No sé qué te dijo Kaede, pero esta es mi casa y quiero que te vayas; no quiero involucrarme con alguien como tú.

Kagome se enfureció cuando escuchó esa última frase, indignada y molesta se acercó hasta a él y lo empujó —Pues yo no sé quién rayos eres tú para hablarme de esta manera, nunca había conocido a semejante persona. ¿Cómo pretendes que me vaya a esta hora, sola y en la oscuridad? Además no te he dicho ya que Kaede me alquiló esta casa, en todo caso el que debe de irse eres tú— le espetó demasiado cerca de él.

Inuyasha gruñó.

— ¡Pero si esta es mi casa!— gritó empujándola de igual forma —Realmente eres una desquiciada mujer además de suicida.

— ¿Suicida?— le preguntó con evidente confusión —Yo no soy una suicida y también deja de llamarme desquiciada.

—Claro que lo eres, empiezo a creer que deberían internarte en un psiquiátrico— cambio a una postura llena de cinismo —No recuerdas ni al hombre que te salvó de lanzarte del acantilado.

Para Kagome todo se aclaró, ese sujeto impertinente de nuevo. ¿Cómo es que no se había percatado antes?

—Debí de suponer que ese estúpido rostro ya lo había visto antes— ella también adaptó una postura cínica.

— ¿Estúpido?— la boca de Inuyasha se abrió considerablemente —Por lo que acabas de decir pienso echarte ahora mismo.

—No digas tonterías, no me iré ni aunque me lleves a rastras— la clara invitación de Kagome causó un pequeño brillo en la mirada dorada y la sorpresa vino con el miedo, sin darse cuenta en qué momento fue alzada sin cuidado y colocada sobre el hombro del hombre —¡Bájame ahora mismo!

—No hasta que lleguemos afuera— abrió la puerta principal y se dispuso a lanzarla, cuando la joven se aferró a su camisa y el peso lo llevó hacia el suelo junto con ella —Auch— alcanzó a quejarse.

Kagome se irguió sobándose la cabeza, sus ojos cafés enfocaron en ese impetuoso ser.

— ¡Eres un idiota!— gritó irritada —Sólo a ti se te ocurre tratar así a una dama.

—Yo no veo a ninguna dama— comentó con naturalidad.

La poca simpatía por parte de él terminó con su poca educación inculcada y lo tomó del cuello de su manchada camisa —Óyeme bien idiota, no te cuesta nada asimilar que esa ahora es mi casa— dijo señalando la vivienda con su dedo índice —y que tú tienes que ir a buscar otro lugar donde pasar la noche porque no pienso permitir que entres ahí de nuevo.

Inuyasha se molestó, la mujer se encontraba sentada con ambas piernas abiertas sobre su regazo y amenazándolo con aquél tonito de niña caprichosa. Sin pensarlo más la jaló de las caderas y tomó su barbilla entre sus dedos.

—Y tú óyeme bien pequeña loca— expresó sin soltar la estrecha cintura donde ahora reposaba su mano —A menos que quieras compensar todo lo que hice por ti esta mañana puedes quedarte todas las noches que quieras.

Kagome se asombró por la insinuación, hecha una furia se movió para liberarse pero lo que causó la llevó a sorprenderse.

— ¡Basta ya!— gritó empujándolo y logrando zafarse. No se había confundido, la sensación de cercanía y el olor masculino permaneció rodeándola unos segundos — ¡Pervertido!

—No creo que estés en la mejor situación para decirlo.

La joven se percató del frío en ese momento y bajo su mirada para darse cuenta del estado de su vestimenta, el Kimono mostraba gran parte de la lencería que tanto trabajo le costó escoger para su noche de bodas, imaginando la cara de satisfacción que mostraría su amado cuando la viera. ¿Por qué tenía que volver a recordarlo? Incluso en sus sueños la pesadilla se repetía una y otra vez.

Inuyasha aprovechó el pequeño lapso que ella gastaba en meditar, se puso de pie y corrió hacia la casa con la intención de cerrar la puerta y no dejarla entrar, pero cuando estaba atravesando el umbral su pierna fue jalada y cayó enteramente de cara al suelo.

— ¡Bastardo!— rugió Kagome —Pensabas dejarme afuera— apresurándose, pasó caminando sobre él y se internó dentro del cálido hogar —No me iré de aquí, puedes intentar sacarme de muchas maneras pero me aferraré a este lugar. Si tienes alguna queja ve con Kaede— lo último lo dijo introduciéndose en la recamara y bloqueando la entrada.

— ¡Maldita mujer!— se tocó la nariz en busca de sangre y se relajó visiblemente cuando se percató que solo había sido un leve golpe —Este día definitivamente ha sido el peor.

Nada le salía bien.

…

A la mañana siguiente Kaede se levantó con el típico dolor en su espalda, se vistió con cautela y amarró su canoso cabello con un listón blanco, levantó el futón donde dormía y lo acomodó en el pequeño closet que estaba en su habitación. Cuando le pareció que estaba ordenado todo se dirigió a la parte delantera de su casa, justo donde se encontraba su negocio.

Años atrás había vivido de sus ganancias en Senmaida, los campos de arroz que rodeaban a lo largo del mar; el tiempo sin su esposo parecía eterno mientras ella se esforzaba por salir adelante y fue cuando la luz de la vida regresó a ella. La casa de té había sido una fantástica idea cuando el esfuerzo de caminar hasta los campos le fue inaguantable, gracias a ello conoció a Inuyasha y su madre.

Se preguntó ¿cómo se había tomado Inuyasha la sorpresa de encontrar una dulce y guapa jovencita en su casa? Kaede no era tramposa, pero ese muchacho llevaba tanto tiempo viviendo del recuerdo de su madre que estaba echando a perder su propia vida, no salía a citas y solo seguía pescando para pagarle a ella por la casa, la cual hace mucho tiempo que le pertenecía, todo el dinero que Kaede recibía por parte de él lo guardaba para el día en que decidiera casarse y tener una familia, estaba ansiosa porque pronto hubiera niños a los cuales tratar como nietos.

¿Pero había sido buena idea meter a Kagome en la misma casa que él? Suponía que si, después de todo compartían algo en común.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando alguien golpeó llamándola, apresurada se asomó para encontrarse con un Inuyasha aguantando su coraje.

—Tú— la señaló — ¿Cómo pudiste?

Kaede no comprendió hasta que detrás del chico apareció el rostro jovial de Kagome, una carita tan dulce y amable.

— ¡Kaede!— exclamó empujando al ojidorado y lanzándose a los brazos de la anciana —Este altanero caballero quiere sacarme de la casa que me has rentado— la joven se arrodillo frente a ella e hizo un puchero con la boca.

— ¡Porque es mi casa!— aclaró acercándose con un aura amenazante.

—Tranquilos chicos— la voz de Kaede apaciguó un poco a ambos.

—No podré calmarme hasta que él se vaya de mi casa.

—No, yo soy el que no se calmará hasta que esta suicida salga de mi casa, porque es mía y no de ella.

— ¡Basta a los dos!— cortó la discusión que al parecer llevaba tiempo de haber empezado —Inuyasha, no has pagado el alquiler y por lo tanto no tienes el derecho de correr a mi invitada.

—Si es tu invitada tráela aquí para que duerma contigo— declaró enojado —Además solo me atrasé esta vez, pero si deseas tanto el alquiler toma esto— le tendió la mano con el anillo de oro.

— ¿Pero qué haces inepto?— gritó otra vez Kagome —Ese anillo es una reliquia, no puedes ofrecerlo de esa manera, es más, regrésamelo; no sé en qué momento se me pasó por la cabeza obsequiártelo— ella se apresuró a conseguir el anillo.

—No te lo daré, ahora me pertenece; es lo mínimo después de haberte salvado.

— ¿Salvado? ¿Acaso Kagome estuvo en peligro?

—Oh no Kaede, no te preocupes— trató de explicar —es solo que este hombre estuvo en el lugar y momento equivocado— aclaró poniéndose de pie —pero volvamos a los que nos interesa— la postura de Kaede se relajó —La casa ahora es mía, no importa si quieres o no pagar el alquiler, tu tiempo se ha vencido, así que no regreses a ella.

—Es tu culpa que me quedara sin cenar anoche, nunca permitiría que alguien cargada de desgracias durmiera en mi hogar, así que la que debe irse eres tú.

Entre palabras y ataques, Kaede se encontró en medio de una confrontación inusual. En la aldea rara vez alguien tenía las agallas para enfrentarse al carácter de Inuyasha e incluso le temían por su grave temperamento, pero lo querían gracias a sus habilidades y su buen trabajo; ahora no solo había alguien que iba en contra de él en todo lo bueno, sino que también poseía un carácter y una fortaleza inigualable, esa muchacha podría ser capaz de domar al gran Inuyasha.

La suave risa de la anciana atrajo la atención de ambos jóvenes.

— ¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes?— indagó molesto, su mano apresaba la muñeca de la mujer y sus rostros se encontraban demasiado cerca debido al fallido intento de ella por golpearle.

—No es nada— anunció a pesar de la clara evidencia de que no le creían —Inuyasha, Kagome no tiene donde vivir por el momento y ella no piensa quedarse en Okunoto por siempre. ¿Por qué no tratas de brindarle ese apoyo? ¿No te recuerda esta situación a Izayoi?

Kagome se sorprendió por la suavidad en la que su mano fue liberada y la dura expresión de Inuyasha cambió, quizás el nombre de Izayoi pertenecía a su amante.

—Y tu Kagome— continuó la anciana —Inuyasha también es huésped de esa casa y no es demasiado grande pero tampoco muy pequeña para que ambos puedan compartirla, casi no se verán más que en las noches; Inuyasha trabaja todo los días en el mar por lo que no será tan complicado vivir. ¿Entonces, aceptarías el trato? Es lo único que puedo ofrecerte.

Kagome inclinó la cabeza.

—Puedo soportarlo— murmuró sin despegar la mirada de Inuyasha.

Él alzó el rostro y la miró con recelo. —La aceptaré en mi casa pero debe conseguir ella misma su comida— finalizó saliendo del lugar.

—Compréndelo— pidió Kaede ante la mirada irritada de Kagome —No tiene a nadie en este mundo y por ello a veces se comporta como un verdadero tormento.

—Lo intentaré— suspiro —pero ahora que lo pienso, solo poseo el arroz que me ha dado y pronto se acabara, además no se cocinar y he robado una manzana de un huerto hace un momento— bajó la mirada totalmente culpable, ella nunca había tenido la necesidad de cocinar; en su casa cualquier cosa que pedía le era preparada.

Kaede sintió un repentino cariño por la jovencita y la invitó a sentarse.

—Te prepararé algo. Puedes venir cada vez que tengas hambre o desees vegetales; haré lo que pueda por ti.

—Muchas gracias Kaede, tú eres mi salvación.

La mujer le ofreció una enorme sonrisa a Kagome, definitivamente esa muchacha traería algo bueno a sus vidas.

…

Inuyasha pasó toda la noche fuera, tratando de recuperar la cordura y dándose ánimos de que todo estaría bien. No podría ser tan malo vivir con una mujer por unos días.

Suspiró y enojado pateó su bote de pesca, este se balanceó suavemente en el agua y se detuvo segundos después. Aquella mujer no podía quedarse en su casa, pero no había podido negarse cuando la anciana nombró a su madre y ahora tenía que aceptar la responsabilidad de no haber dicho una simple palabra que pudo haberlo salvado de una situación complicada.

Observó el cielo, nublado levemente por la oscuridad de la noche, pronto amanecería. Agotado y nuevamente sin nada que llevar para comer comenzó a caminar, el estrecho sendero hacia su casa apenas era notable entre la oscuridad de los árboles y aunque la luz del día luchaba por filtrarse entre las ramas, era muy poca la visibilidad; daba gracias de conocer a la perfección el camino, de lo contrario podría haberse caído desde hace tiempo.

Llegó hasta la entrada de la casa y la abrió exhalando un suspiro, dentro no encontró más que silencio y se sorprendió por ello. Tal vez Kagome seguía dormida.

Sin pensar en otra cosa más, caminó hacia su recamara y la encontró vacía; probablemente aquella joven durmió en otra parte. No le tomó importancia a la ausencia de ruido o de Kagome y se recostó entre las suaves mantas, sus ojos comenzaban a cerrase cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y los suaves pasos de alguien caminar; entonces se percató de la presencia de la chica.

El perfume a flores inundó sus sentidos y cuando se disponía a levantarse e informar de que se encontraba ahí, fue demasiado tarde. Sus ojos admiraron la belleza frente a él, la silueta delgada y estética de Kagome era levemente iluminada por la poca luz que había, el cabello se pegaba perfectamente a la piel húmeda de la chica y las gotas de agua se arrastraban acariciando centímetro a centímetro ese marfilado cuerpo.

Abrió su boca para exhalar el aire retenido de manera que ella no se percatara de su observación.

Kagome desató la pequeña toalla que hasta ese momento había cubierto parte de su cuerpo y la dejo caer al suelo, se inclinó para buscar algo que pudiera servirle para cubrirse pues la única prenda útil para salir que tenía era el kimono prestado por Kaede y halló lo que parecía ser la camisa de Inuyasha.

Se irguió cuando escuchó el golpe en la puerta y giró su mirada, el sonido de quien insistía en que le abrieran se amortiguó ante la sorpresa de saberse observada.

—Inuyasha— alcanzó a murmura ella.

Él se impresionó también por sus acciones, la desnudez de la chica lo mantuvo atontado y mudo, no era la primera vez que veía una mujer sin ropa, pero era la primera que se sentía realmente atraído por la esencia que desprendía la fémina, una desgracia para él quien no podía despegar su mirada del precioso cuerpo. Ella era realmente una belleza, poseía un cuerpo que a pesar de ser más esbelto que el de las mujeres del pueblo resaltaba en los lugares correctos, tenía largas piernas y estrecha cintura, su cabello era negro y con las puntas levemente onduladas, el tipo de cabello que te incita a hundir el rostro en él y comprobar si es tan suave como parece, sus labios tan perfectos y la tentación de querer probarlos una vez más permanecía sujeta a su mente, ella lo incitaba.

Otro golpe en la puerta y Kagome se sobresaltó al igual que Inuyasha, de pronto ni la desnudez de ella ni la admiración de él pareció importar, el sonido de aquella puerta fuertemente golpeada creo un escalofrío que corrió por todo el cuerpo de Kagome.

— ¡Kagome!— el gritó la hizo retroceder, como si tuviera a la causante de esa voz frente a ella — ¡Sé que estás ahí, abre la puerta!

Ella expulsó un jadeo.

—No, no, esto no está pasando— murmuró atrayendo la atención de Inuyasha.

La miró por largo rato y sin comprender se dispuso a abrir la puerta, pero fue detenido por un par de brazos.

—No lo hagas, ni se te ocurra abrir esa puerta— amenazó pegando todo su perfecto cuerpo al de él.

— ¡Kagome!— insistió la voz al otro lado — ¡Esto es serio, no puedes seguir ocultándote, te he buscado por todas partes, así que abre!

— ¿Kagome?— llamó un Inuyasha preocupado — ¿Por qué no debería abrir?

—Simplemente no lo hagas— la desesperación se dejó escuchar en su voz y perpetuó por todo el lugar.

—Así que realmente está ahí adentro— anunció la voz de la que Inuyasha supuso era una mujer —Tiraré la puerta si no me dejas otra opción.

—Inuyasha— Kagome lo abrazó con mayor fuerza. No era algo por lo que debiera alterarse, pero no quería volver, aún no. Si esa puerta se abría sería llevada de nuevo a su prisión y volvería a sonreír frente a las cámaras como una muñeca, tratar de aclarar que lo de Sesshomaru no le afectó a pesar del show que hizo y que estaría dispuesta a casarse con el próximo hombre en la lista de su tía. Ella no quería eso, no lo deseaba y no lo haría.

Casarse. Esa palabra la abrazaba con el horror de encadenarla a alguien que no la amaba, tal como sucedió a su hermana, el mismo camino que sufrió, Kagome no lo quería. Entonces una idea llegó a su mente y observó la ancha espalda de Inuyasha.

—Cásate conmigo— pidió aturdiendo a Inuyasha.

—No digas estupideces cuando van a tirar la puerta y estás desnuda— mencionó tratando de no desviar su mirada del rostro de Kagome.

—No es una estupidez— el sonido de la puerta doblándose la apresuró.

—Para mí lo es— declaró arqueando una ceja.

Inuyasha tenía razón, pensó Kagome, ella era una desconocida, una total extraña al igual que él y casarse no facilitaría su situación; pero debía encontrar una salida y pronto, un camino que le permitiera permanecer libre pero con la apariencia de hacer lo que su tía pedía.

Su expresión cambió.

—Entonces finge ser mi esposo— la mirada decidida de ella lo desestabilizó.

—Deja de bromear— pidió ya cansado del ruido que se hacía.

—No es una broma, esto es serio— se colgó del brazo de Inuyasha y la fuerza lo hizo caer al suelo. Caerse últimamente ya no era una novedad para el joven.

Kagome se subió sobre el cuerpo de él y se sentó sobre el abdomen masculino. Inuyasha volvió a pensar que esa mujer definitivamente estaba loca y la posición en la que se encontraban lo volvería loco a él también.

—Solo tienes que fingir ante esas personas que estamos casados.

—Nadie creería que me casé contigo.

—Que importa, decimos que fue en un arrebato, incluso podríamos decir que nos conocimos en un bar y bebimos tanto que no nos enteramos de nada hasta el amanecer, cuando un anillo reposaba en el dedo de cada uno.

—Vez muchas películas jovencita, eso no pasa en este pueblo y no hay bares en Okunoto donde te cases, esto no es el occidente— regañó evitando el moverse, si ella descendía un poco más no le importaría aceptar todo lo que saliera de esa boca.

—Por favor, allá afuera está una persona que me llevará de vuelta a Tokio, para que me casé con otro hombre escogido por mi tutora porque el anterior me dejó en el altar botada por otra mujer, si lo permito volverá a suceder y no quiero tener una colección completa de vestidos de novia desgarrados— sus ojos cafés indagaron en la mirada dorada, buscando una debilidad, algo que le dijera que Inuyasha estaba dispuesto fingir esto.

— ¿Y que ganaría yo fingiendo algo tan inútil?— preguntó sin despegar su mirada, había algo que comenzaba a fascinarle de ella y no quería descubrirlo o arriesgaría todo.

—Te daré cualquier cosa— dijo sin vacilar.

Inuyasha tragó saliva, una mujer no debía decir aquello cuando se encontraba montada sobre un hombre y totalmente desnuda.

—No quiero cualquier cosa, te ayudaré a fingir un matrimonio si prometes irte de aquí tan pronto como esos individuos que te buscan se vayan, ¿entendido?

Kagome lo pensó, si pudiera irse a otra parte necesitaría dinero y no quería arriesgarse a vagar de nuevo, pero si no aceptaba estaría atada de nuevo a Urasue.

—Bien, acepto el trato— se levantó y ayudó a Inuyasha ofreciéndole una mano.

—Primero deberías vestirte— su tono se escuchó más ronco de lo usual.

Ella asintió como si nada y buscó en el suelo la camisa que momentos antes había encontrado.

—Listo— Inuyasha no mencionó nada, estaba consciente de que era lo único que ella llevaba puesto y no deseaba imaginar lo fácil que sería tenerla como hace unos minutos antes —Ahora solo debes ponerte el anillo que te di anteriormente— ella le enseñó el suyo e Inuyasha sacó el aro dorado de su bolsillo, lo entregó a Kagome y permitió que lo colocara en su dedo.

Cuando la puerta se abrió totalmente, Inuyasha no tuvo tiempo de observar a los intrusos o parar las acciones de la mujer, su cuello se vio envuelto entre los brazos de Kagome y su boca fue capturada por los suaves labios de ella.

Fue un beso sin sentimientos, un profundo contacto que sellaría algo más que un simple trato.

* * *

**N/A: **Hola, esta es mi tercera historia y aunque realmente me siento feliz por publicar una nueva, también estoy preocupada; no he acabado con las primeras dos. Siento no tener un nuevo capítulo de "Consecuencias" o "Nuestro cruel destino", llevo si acaso la mitad de cada uno, espero y puedan comprenderme.

Bien, como aclaraciones, Okunoto en una región que se encuentra en la parte norte de la Península de Noto en Japón, decidí este lugar debido a que es poco conocido y por lo que leí ha quedado un poquito aislado debido a que se suspendieron las líneas de tren, solo es posible llegar en autobús o automóvil. Creí que se adaptaría perfecto al fic y estoy complacida, aunque prácticamente estuve leyendo guías de Japón para encontrarlo y decidirme por el entre otros cinco.

Senmaida significa "mil arrozales" y es una colina con terrazas de arroz, los campos se encuentran a lo largo del Mar de Japón. Hay más de 2,000 campos de arroz que deben ser trabajados a mano.

Eso es todo por ahora, realmente espero y este nuevo fic les agrade.

Besos:

_**Layla Ryu.**_


End file.
